Recently, as facilities of buildings have been modernized, automatic control systems for automatically controlling sub-systems for power, illumination, air-conditioning, prevention of disaster (or anti-disaster), crime prevention (or anti-crime), and the like, have been extending. In line with this, development of a central control system, such as a building management system (BMS), or the like, capable of integrally or collectively managing sub-systems as a whole, has been actively made.
In general, a central control system is based on a monitoring point, which is also called a control point, to be controlled or monitored. Users, and so on, may set several control points or a single control point in a device (or equipment) within a single sub system and perform monitoring, controlling, or the like, on the sub-system through a corresponding control point value. An engineer may set corresponding control points according to types and forms of sub-systems installed in a building and register set control points to the central control system to automatically control the building.
In installing the central control system, setting and registering control points play a significant role in the installation operation, require a long period, and are dependent upon the ability of an engineer. Most operations of the building management system are performed by controlling or monitoring control points.
Meanwhile, in the central control system, in order to control an air conditioner, an accurate position (or location) of an indoor unit should be known (or recognized). In the related art, a manager installs a product, sets an attribute such as a logical address, or the like, of the indoor unit, manually creates a table, and delivers the created table to a manager of the central control system. Then, the manager of the central control system should manually match the accurate position and the attribute of the indoor unit by using the table, which is inconvenient. Namely, the related art central control system has a problem in which the position and the attribute of the indoor unit are frequently mismatched and an installation time is lengthened.